


Shiseido, MAC, and Maybelline

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Backstory, Bisexual Character, Canon Compliant, Demisexual Character, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Hangover, Lesbian Character, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Misgendering, Multi, Non-binary character, Pansexual Character, Platonic Cuddling, Trans Character, homoromantic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: When Noctis is five, two things happen: first, he is chosen by the Crystal; second, he realises that he is not always a 'he'. Over the years, he musters up the courage to tell those for whom he cares, but each of them have their own gender and sexuality and really he shouldn't have been worried at all. Title is from I Do by Placebo.





	1. Chapter 1 - Regis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme:
> 
> Gen or Noct/Any, NO ONE IS STRAIGHT  
> Noct realizes he's not straight, and has a hard time coming out. He finally decides to tell a friend... Who turns out to also be LGBTQIA.  
> So is everyone else he tells.  
> Give me Noct coming out to everyone (his dad? Bros? Ravus? Luna?) and they are ALL not straight (or cis.) All of them. And Noct was just too clueless to realize it.

When Noctis was fourteen, he told his father.

"You did well in your training this afternoon, Noctis."

Noctis shrugged. He pushed his peas to the side of his plate.

"You should eat your vegetables."

"That's what Ignis always says."

Regis sighed, and put his cutlery down. Noctis kept his gaze on his plate.

"Noctis, are you okay?"

"Mhm."

"Noctis."

Noctis looked up. Regis had his elbows on the table and his fingers entwined in front of his face. His gaze was intense, but still soft.

Noctis gulped.

He put his cutlery down, and shifted.

"I…" He dipped his gaze. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

When Noctis risked flicking his eyes up, Regis had cocked an eyebrow.

"What is it, son?"

Noctis swallowed, and glanced at the servants standing at the edges of the room. "Not here. Like… in private?"

Regis paused, then gave a nod and picked up his cutlery again. "Very well. We can speak in my quarters."

After another course, Regis and Noctis went back to Regis' rooms. Regis shed his cloak and took a seat by his desk. He gestured for Noctis to take the other. Noctis did, but kept his gaze on his fingers as they fidgeted in his lap.

"Noctis."

Noctis stilled and looked up at his father.

"What's wrong?"

Noctis took a deep breath, then let it out in a sigh. "I… I think there's something wrong with me."

Regis frowned. "Why? What's happened?"

Noctis grimaced. He stared at the top of his father's desk.

"It's… for a while, I've…" Noctis sighed. "Do you remember when the Crystal chose me?"

Regis' jaw tightened. "Yes."

Noctis shifted. "Well, when I woke up and you told me I was the Chosen King… it felt… wrong. Not because I wasn't chosen, but because I wasn't… king. Like, I should have been the Chosen… Queen.

"But the next day, 'king' felt right, so I thought the magic had just made me feel like that, so I forgot about it. Then… it happened again."

Noctis shrunk back into the chair and wrapped his arms around himself. He stared at his feet.

Regis leaned forward a little, and rested his elbows on his knees. "What happened?"

Noctis gulped. "I… I felt like… a girl. Most days, I wouldn't. I would feel like a boy. But some days… I just don't want to be called a prince." He looked up at his father. "Does that mean I'm gay? Cause I like Luna, but when I feel like a girl-"

Regis held his hand up, and Noctis stopped talking. His heart hammered in his chest, and his eyes were wide.

Regis lowered his hand and rested it on his knee. "Noctis, there is nothing wrong with you."

Noctis blinked. "There – there isn't?"

Regis gave him a warm smile and shook his head. "No. Have you head of genderfluidity?"

Noctis shook his head.

"It is when an individual does not identify as a single gender. Is that how you feel?"

Noctis gulped. "It's like… it changes. Most of the time, I'm a boy, but sometimes… I'm a girl."

Regis gave a nod. "It is fluid?"

Noctis took a moment to ponder the terminology. "I… I guess." He met his father's eyes. "Yeah."

"Then there is nothing wrong with you. You merely did not know how to refer to how you feel."

"So… I'm not gay?"

"Gender and sexuality are not the same thing. You can identify as whatever you are. You just need to take the time to figure out what you are."

Noctis nodded. After a moment, he spoke again. "I don't think I'm gay. I don't think I'm straight either. I don't know what I am."

Regis put a hand on Noctis' shoulder. "You don't have to figure it out tonight. Now, there is something I have to tell you." He sat back in his chair.

"You are not the only one who has questioned the gender they were given at birth. I am transgender."

Noctis blinked. "Oh. Okay. I know what that one means."

Regis chuckled. "You've seen the scars on my chest?"

Noctis nodded.

"When I was a few years older than you, I had surgery to remove my breasts."

Noctis blushed. "Uh… do I wanna know this?"

Regis smirked. "Perhaps I give too… intimate information. I merely want you to understand that though our situations are not the same, there is nothing wrong with either of us."

Noctis blinked up at his father. "Thanks, dad. Hey, dad?"

"Yes, Noctis?"

"Will you… call me your daughter? On my girl days?"

"Of course. Just let me know when they are."

Noctis beamed. "Awesome! Luna sent me a sylleblossom necklace, I'll wear that on my girl days. It… it makes me feel pretty."

"Very well, my child. I'll make sure to look for it."


	2. Prologue: Noctis

When Noctis was five, he was chosen by the Crystal. One minute, he was playing with his toys under the watchful eye of his governess; the next, he was complaining of a headache.

The ache spread through his body, and his knee throbbed. His governess called for the King and went to carry Noctis to the infirmary, but Noctis stopped her.

"Take me to the Crystal."

His voice was monotone, his eyes glazed.

The governess could not disobey a direct order from her prince.

King Regis was waiting for them in the throne room when the governess brought Noctis in. Regis paled at the sight of his son in the governess' arms, reaching one hand out towards the Crystal.

"W-what should I do, Your Majesty?"

King Regis stiffened his jaw. "Take him to the Crystal."

The governess obeyed. Noctis continued to reach for the Crystal, until he was close enough to touch it. The Crystal's light brightened, and Noctis shook, and when the light dimmed, he fell unconscious.

Noctis slept for a full twenty-four hours, and when she woke, King Regis was in a chair at her bedside.

"Dad?" Noctis rubbed her eye and sat up in bed. Regis shifted Noctis' pillow so she could sit back against it.

"It's alright, Noctis. I'm here."

"Dad… what happened?"

Regis sat back in his chair, and gave a sigh. "What do you remember?"

Noctis paused. "I asked Nyssa to take me to the Crystal. I touched it." She paused. "What does that mean?"

Regis let out a breath through his nostrils. "It means… You are the Chosen King."

Noctis gulped. "The Chosen… King?"

Regis put a hand on Noctis' shoulder. "Get some rest. We can talk about this later." He shifted the pillow back again and pushed Noctis down.

"Okay…" Noctis mumbled.


	3. Chapter 2 - Lunafreya

When Noctis was eighteen, she told Lunafreya.

It was one of the rare times when they could secure a private connection and could speak face-to-face over a video link.

"Where's Umbra?" Lunafreya asked. Next to her, Pryna panted with her tongue lolling out. Lunafreya rubbed her head.

"I'll just get him. Umbra!" Noctis called over to Umbra, who was sitting on her sofa.

At the call, Umbra's ears pricked up and he trotted over to sit next to Noctis.

Pryna barked at the sight of her brother, and Umbra returned the greeting.

"I hope you're looking after him?" Lunafreya asked.

"Ignis is."

Lunafreya chuckled. "So how is my beloved prince?"

Noctis let out a weak chuckle, but her smile soon faded. She raised her hand to the sylleblossom pendant hanging around her neck.

"Noctis? Is something wrong?"

Beside her, Umbra whined and laid his head across Noctis' lap.

Noctis sighed. "I… Um…" She scratched her head and ruffled her hair. "There is something… you should know."

A moment passed. "Noctis?"

Noctis gulped. "I'm... genderfluid." Noctis risked a glance up at Lunafreya. She didn't say anything, so Noctis took that as license to continue.

"Most of the time, I'm a boy. But… sometimes…"

Lunafreya gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Noctis, I didn't mean to misgender you! I'm so sorry."

Noctis blinked. "You… don't care?"

Lunafreya lowered her hand. She furrowed her brow. "Of course I don't."

"Cause you know it doesn't change how I feel about you."

Lunafreya shook her head. "Oh, I wasn't thinking that."

"Cause I don't… well, I don't really know how I am that way, but I… really like you. And, well… I don't think I'm attracted to men. But I still don't know how to define it yet."

Lunafreya gave her a warm smile. "Noctis, I accept you in whatever way you define yourself. And I… really like you too."

Noctis' lips pulled up into a smile.

Lunafreya leaned forward, close to the camera, and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper. "And to tell you truth, I'm demisexual."

Noctis raised her brow. "Really? Cool!"

Lunafreya giggled. "I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. The only person I've told is Ravus. Not even Gentiana knows."

"So Ravus is okay with it as well?"

Lunafreya nodded. "Yes, I told him quite a few years ago now. He was very understanding."

Noctis smiled. "How is he doing?"


	4. Chapter 3 - Ravus

When Noctis was eighteen, he told Ravus.

Umbra stayed with Noctis for another fortnight after he had spoken with Lunafreya. When Noctis sent him back, the next page of the notebook was adorned with a message and a photo that Prompto had taken of him and Noctis.

Noctis also sent Umbra back with a letter addressed to Ravus.

_Dear Ravus,_

_It sucks that we don't get to talk more often. I know your position in the army keeps you really busy, and I have my own duties as well, and making the time to talk seems to get harder all the time._

_I hope you're well. I hear the Empire are getting ready to take Galahd soon. I can't pretend to be happy about it, but I hope you are safe._

_I'm not sure how much Luna tells you from our conversations, but I've made a friend. His name is Prompto. I think you two might get on quite well. He loves Pryna and Umbra almost as much as you do._

_So… there's a reason I'm writing to you now. Again, I don't know if Luna's already told you this, but last time we spoke I told her that I'm genderfluid, and I wanted you to know as well. I know we don't keep in touch as much as Luna and I do, but I still consider you a friend. I hope you think the same of me, even now you know about… me._

_Anyway, stay safe._

_Noctis_

He got a reply a week later.

_Dear Noctis,_

_I thank you that you feel comfortable enough with me to share this information with me. Rest assured that it does not colour my opinion of you, and I do still consider you a friend._

_As always, I pray for your safety. Even behind the Wall, there is still danger._

_Lunafreya told me that she told you about her sexuality. I feel it only in the interest in fairness that I tell you about mine. I am asexual. I hope that I may still find love in this life, but the army does indeed take up so much of my time._

_I was not involved in the decision to take Galahd. I hope that I can play my part with as little violence as possible._

_Stay safe, Noctis._

_Ravus Nox Fleuret._


	5. Chapter 4 - Ignis

When Noctis was nineteen, he told Ignis.

Noctis woke up at 10 AM on his sofa, wearing makeup that had smudged during the night and a bright pink feather boa. He groaned at the sight of sunlight streaming through his window. His head pounded and his mouth was dry.

Squinting, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around his apartment. Next to the bin was a bin bag full of empty beer cans, and on the floor was a sleeping, dishevelled, pale Ignis wearing the same shirt that he had been wearing the day before.

"Specs? Hey, Specs!"

Ignis' eyes snapped open and he sat bolt upright.

"Ah!" he groaned, and squeezed his eyes shut tight as he raised a hand to his temple. He felt around the floor for his glasses then slipped them onto his face.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" he croaked.

"My head feels like it's been blended."

Ignis winced. "As does mine. I'll get us some water."

Ignis stumbled to his feet and leaned against the worktop as he retrieved two glasses from a cupboard in the kitchen and filled them with water.

He spilled some as he made his way back over; he sneered at the stain on the carpet, but elected to ignore it and carry on walking. He handed one glass to Noctis then sat down on the coffee table.

"Sorry about last night," Noctis mumbled between sips.

Ignis shrugged. "You're young. You should want to enjoy yourself."

Noctis chuckled. "You're only two years older than me."

"And are you enjoying yourself now?"

Noctis stared into his water and said nothing more.

When Ignis had finished his water, he put his glass down on the table and folded his hands in his lap. His back was ram-rod straight and he was staring at the ground when he spoke.

"How much do you remember of last night?"

"I remember throwing up."

"Which time?"

"Ha ha." Noctis gulped. "I remember you kissing Gladio."

Ignis winced. "Yes, I feared that would stick in your mind."

Noctis looked over at Ignis. "Look, don't worry about it. I don't care if you're gay. I mean, I'm genderfluid. It's really not a big deal."

Ignis' head snapped up, his eyes wide.

Noctis' cheeks burned.

"Are you really?"

Noctis looked back at his water. "I mean… yeah." He placed a hand over his chest: his sylleblossom pendant was absent. "Fem Noctis wears the necklace Luna gave me."

Ignis raised a brow. "Fem Noctis?"

Noctis nodded. "That's how I refer to myself when I'm a girl. To, like… differentiate. I didn't really see the point of picking a new name because 'Noctis' is a unisex name anyway, so… Fem Noctis."

Ignis gave a slow nod. "Okay, then. Noted."

Noctis gave him a lopsided smile and took another sip of his water.

"I'm not gay."

Noctis raised an eyebrow.

"I'm actually bisexual."

Noctis nodded. "So you and Gladio…?"

Ignis chuckled. "Heavens, no. That was purely a result of our inebriation." He paused. "Have you told Gladio yet?"

Noctis shook his head. "I will. Soon."


	6. Chapter 5 - Gladiolus

When Noctis was nineteen, he told Gladiolus.

"That was a really dumb thing to do, you know."

"I'm your Shield. I was protecting you. It's kind of in the job description."

Noctis rolled his eyes. "He didn't attack me. He didn't even attack you! You were the aggressor in this situation."

"He was a bully, nothing more."

"I can protect myself against bullies."

"Bullies with knives? When I'm around?" Gladiolus shifted the ice pack over his left eye. "That's my department."

"He wasn't gonna pull a knife on me!"

"You don't know that!"

"He was just saying stuff! It wasn't even offensive."

"He called you a girl!"

Noctis sighed, and looked away.

A moment passed.

"Noct?"

Noctis didn't reply.

"Noct, talk to me. Was he right? Shit, am I misgendering you? Are you trans?"

Noctis held up his hand. "Stop! I-I'm not trans. I'm… genderfluid."

Gladiolus sat back in his seat. "Oh. How long have you known?"

Noctis shifted. "Since I was five."

Gladiolus paused. "So… are you a girl today?"

Noctis sighed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his sylleblossom pendant. "I was this morning, when that guy… said I was. I'm not right now."

"Is it really that erratic?"

Noctis shook his head. "Most of the time, I'm male. I'm only female some of the time, but it usually lasts a whole day. It's rare I change in the middle of the day, but I've had it happen before."

Gladiolus gave a small nod. "So you wear that when you're female?" He inclined his head towards the pendant in Noctis' hands.

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll look out for it, then." Gladiolus cleared his throat. "Thank you for telling me."

"I was gonna tell you. But the only other person I told face-to-face when I'd actually planned to before was my father. Turns out it's kinda hard to tell people. The words just… won't come out.

"Ignis knows. Prompto doesn't. It never really come up with Prompto, and I'm pretty sure he'll just accept it."

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

Noctis looked Gladiolus in the eye. "To tell you the truth, I had no idea."

Gladiolus looked away. "I'm sorry you felt like that. You shouldn't have to worry about telling my anything."

"Well, I'm not anymore."

Gladiolus chuckled. "Good to know that. And, seeing as we're sharing, I'll come out to you. I'm pansexual."

Noctis nodded. "Fair enough. Though I did kinda guess you weren't straight when you snogged Iggy at my birthday party."

Gladiolus chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… that was weird. Won't be doing that again. Besides…" He cleared his throat. "I've got someone."

Noctis smirked. "Oh? And who might that be?"

Gladiolus gave a wry smile. "Oh. You know me."


	7. Chapter 6 - Prompto

When Noctis was twenty, Insomnia fell.

The next morning, she woke up. And the next morning. And the next.

Her mind was a whirlwind after finding out that her father and Lunafreya were dead.

She cut down Loqi in his MA-X Cuirass.

She felled the Archaean.

She received the Storm's blessing.

Her heart broke anew at Ravus' hostility.

She fell onto her bed at the Leville, as Gladiolus and Ignis prepared the Regalia to take Iris and Talcott to Cape Caem.

She was still staring at the ceiling when Prompto came in.

"Hey, Noct?" Prompto took a couple of tentative steps into the room. "You okay, buddy?"

Noctis let out a deep sigh. "I'm tired."

Prompto chuckled. "Yeah. I get that." He paused. "Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Noctis turned her head in Prompto's direction. He was standing in the doorway, his fingers fidgeting in front of him.

"No. Stay."

Prompto relaxed and climbed onto the bed to lay down next to Noctis.

"You know, if you need to talk, I'm right here."

Noctis' eyes stung, but she didn't look away from the ceiling.

"I'm a woman."

Prompto dropped his head to the side, but Noctis didn't look at him.

"Right now, I'm a woman. I'm not always, but… right now I am."

Prompto rolled onto his side. "Like non-binary?" he asked, with an excited tinge to his voice.

Noctis shook her head. She turned to Prompto. "Like genderfluid."

The small smile on Prompto's face fell, but only for a moment.

"Oh, okay. That's cool."

"I'm sorry I never told you before."

Prompto rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. I know how hard it can be to tell people things like that."

Noctis furrowed her brow and rolled onto her side. Prompto's eyes widened, then flicked down to the mattress.

"Prompto… why did you ask if I was non-binary?"

Prompto gulped. He picked at the bedsheet with his forefinger and his thumb. "Cause… I am."

"Yeah?"

Prompto looked up at Noctis. "Yeah. But… my pronouns are still he/him."

Noctis nodded. "Okay. Thanks for telling me."

Prompto smiled. "Hey, you know what you are?"

"What?"

Prompto leaned closer. "You're my best girl."

Noctis beamed. She pressed a kiss to Prompto's forehead. "And you're my best friend."

Prompto laughed, and pulled Noctis into a hug. They snuggled up together, and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Epilogue - Cindy

When Noctis is thirty, he tells Cindy.

Darkness has fallen over Lucis and as Talcott told him, Hammerhead is one of the last outposts left standing in Lucis.

When they get there, Noctis' Crownsguard is waiting for him. They have waited too long, and Noctis cannot deny them any longer.

Their reunion is emotional, and Noctis wants to tell them what awaits him in Insomnia, but he doesn't. They have tonight – as much as there can be night in this darkened world – and he is determined to give them that.

To give all four of them that.

Yet the time comes when they must begin preparations, and Takka's restaurant is now the Hunter HQ in Leide.

It is here that he finds Cindy, sitting in one of the booths, with one arm wrapped around Holly's shoulders.

Noctis dismisses his Crownsguard and asks if he can sit opposite them.

Cindy beams. "Well, hey there, Your Highness! Guess it's true after all. You gonna get rid of this pesky darkness for us?"

Noctis chuckles. "That's the plan."

"Excellent. We've been waiting a long time to watch the sun rise." Cindy squeezes Holly's shoulder. Holly giggles.

Noctis smirks. "Are you two…?"

Cindy chuckles. "Oh. Holly's my girl. Always has been."

She looks at Holly with complete adoration in her eyes.

"Not that I get laid," Holly chuckles.

Cindy nudges her. "Come on, Holly. You know I like my cars."

"I do. I do indeed."

"It's great that you have each other," Noctis tells them.

"Thanks," Holly nods.

Noctis excuses himself and returns to his Crownsguard, with the familiar weight of his sylleblossom pendant in his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say for the record that being chosen by the Crystal is not what makes Noctis genderfluid, but merely is a catalyst for them realising that they are.


End file.
